


For Want of Flight

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>per usual someone got themselves in trouble and someone else has to save them. But who saved who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of Flight

## For Want of Flight

by Ambiguous719

The characters as they aren't specific are mine, so is the writing.   


It's all me and all mistakes are mine. (there aren't any).   


This came out accidentally for one of my classes and I modified it before turning it in but here is the original as it was intended to be read   


* * *

For Want of Flight 

The need to flee, Fight or Flight, hangs heavy in the air 

Dank, Humid, it condenses and runs in rivulets down my skin 

Cloying and sickly-sweet, it clogs my airways, and chokes my breath 

Deep, Hell-Black mist restricts my sight to a narrow band 

The squish of putrid green mud warns me of her arrival 

Fear, its tart tang, chokes me, I swallow hard against the bile 

She is coming, with her are her henchmen- Desperation, Vanity, and Spite 

Black lightening blasts forth from her fingertips and binds me tightly 

Desperation beckons forth the mist to solidify and force itself on me 

Slowly, infinitely it pushes, against my writhing agony into my very pores 

Spite's acrid stench seeps through the mist into my brain 

Clomping of hooves on stone, rings like a crystal bell's echo 

Earthy blue-green heavy light, dispells the mist, in an unearthly conflagration 

Her banshee's wail- heralds my imminent demise 

But he arrives, and his sword cuts down desperation in her prime 

He is the faceless entity of my own creation - powerful, blessed-protecter 

Light, fleeting citrus relief floods my mouth in a wave of shock 

Arms surround me, and effortlessly place me astride his white charger 

The end of the valley, forest of darkness, rapidly, preternaturally approaches 

Healing winds gracefully dance against the battered remnant of my soul 

With the tip of my tongue, I taste the salt on the breeze 

In arms I am ensconced, broad chest across my back 

The red-orange ball of flame reasserts itself into my vision 

Tangent in the air, sweet smell of freedom, He saved me 

* * *

End For Want of Flight by Ambiguous719: Bluemagic8888@juno.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
